


death of summer

by taiyakeo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, also his entire family dies?, i just hit a total roadblock, i think i've abandoned this, i'll come back if i ever get hit by inspiration again!, i'm real sorry! i'm working on something bigger, literally just mika being homesick, mentions of an earthquake, so if that’s a trigger don’t read, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Summer to Mika means good times, but it’s different here in Tokyo.





	death of summer

**Author's Note:**

> im literally just gay and dumb and i don’t know what you expect of me but i will try my best to serve a good work!!! agrhrg it’s probably gonna be three chapters?  
> please expect there to be grief and sadness i will do my best to deliver since i have never experienced ?? that before please tell me if i make any mistakes that may upset anyone!! i don’t want to make people unhappy

Summer to Mika’s family meant rain, and rain meant crops. The adzuki beans sweated a lot more and weren’t easy to make into paste, but Mika didn’t mind. The dorayaki they made was still sweet, and it was food. Summer meant scampering around with hands slick with perspiration and river water, a combination Mika’s mother often told him made him smell like wet dog. It meant longer days and the cicadas singing. Summer meant bug-catching, in hands for Mika and in nets for the rest of his family, attached to windows and doors to keep them out. It meant fishing in drains filled with summer rain and waking up to their corpses littering his bathroom floor. Summer meant fireworks from the onii-san who had been to the city and dango and kompeito and kingyo and cutting candy.

Summer in Tokyo meant a different uniform, and sweatier tourists who either wore too much or too little. It meant Shu stressing over the shift in fabrics and the changes he had to make in designs even though Mika insisted he would be perfectly fine without alterations. It meant a deeper scowl on his face and white knuckles at the sewing machine (Whiter knuckles? Shu _had_ always gripped too hard.) 

It was different. Of course, if he was a year or so younger with less self-restraint perhaps it would not have been, unable to push away the prospect of bellyflopping into the nearest body of water as he’d always done back home, even risking Shu’s intense disapproval for ruining the fabric. He knew that he couldn’t do it, even if Shinkai Kanata did anyway. But then Shu already had one set of soaked, shrunken clothes to deal with (multiple, actually, if you considered how many outfits Ryuseitai had—a surprising amount for “discount Power Rangers” as Shu so often called them) and Mika wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle more without having a fit or a mental breakdown, or both at the same time. 

He was ashamed of admitting that he missed home, but he did. Everything he saw, smelt, tasted, felt, was different. Amongst the high buildings, removed from the trees and grass and more modest homes he knew, he felt terribly small.


End file.
